The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head provided with an open cavity in which a badge is disposed, more particularly to a structure for the back of the face portion to which the badge is adhered.
In general, an iron-type golf club head (a) is provided with an open cavity (c) behind the face portion (b), and within the cavity (c), a badge (d) is disposed for decorative purpose and/or indicating the manufacturer name, logo and the like, for example as shown in FIGS. 7(a) and 7(b).
When the rear surface of the face portion (b) is flat as shown in FIG. 7(b), there is a tendency that the bonding position of the badge (d) becomes unstable. In other words, the accurate positioning of the badge (d) during bonding is difficult. Further, depending on the adhesive agent used, there is a possible that the badge (d) is moved by large impact shocks during use.
In European Patent Application Publication EP-0642812-A2, an iron-type golf club head provided with a badge (d) is disclosed, wherein as shown in FIGS. 9(a) and 9(b), the badge (d) is surrounded by a narrow-width rib (j) extending continuously along the outline of the badge (d) and independently from a peripheral wall (k).
Such rib (j) will make the positioning easy, but there is a tendency that the durability of the face portion is decreased since a large stress at impact tends to concentrate on the narrow rib (f).